


Gold Card

by lowercased



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Pre-Slash, almost, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowercased/pseuds/lowercased
Summary: Peter submits a request at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children.





	Gold Card

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Potentially triggering. Please stay safe.

Peter clings to the dirty alleyway. Rubble trips his steps and rain makes his clothes heavy. He’s been soaked for the last few hours, permanently chilled.

The man in front of him is as greasy as he is blond. In any other setting he might be unconventionally handsome. Instead he reeks of smoke and bitterness as he leans forward. Peter might judge him harder if the guy hadn’t found him nearly passed out against a dumpster. Calculating eyes watch him, scrapping around in his soul from behind thick glasses. Let him look. Peter is already used to being exposed and laid bare. 

“I’ve got money.” Which isn’t true at all. The money in his pocket isn’t his. It’s from the small jar May keeps hidden at the bottom of her dresser. Skimmed from tips and extra hours at the diner. He feels like scum offering the money. It has to be enough. 

The man takes the wad of bills and pockets it without bothering to count. The intelligent glint in his expression doesn’t disappear but a grim smile stretches his chapped lips.

Peter should be safe at home in bed. Not behind a shady bar striking up deals. 

“I’m not usually one to try and persuade a customer away. But you understand what you’re asking for right, kid?” The man, Weasel he’d said, doesn’t really seem to care one way or the other when Peter nods sharply. 

“Wait. Don’t k-kill him.” He tries not to whine. It’s sharp behind his ribs. An ache that shames him further. Something ugly twists in his chest. There’s fear, yes. And loathing. But what kind of coward is he. When the worst things are done to you, why would you show mercy. 

“Yeah, yeah,” the blond brows crease. “You kids need to find someone else to bug or you’ll ruin my business.”

\- 

“You’ll enjoy this one.” Weasel promises, offering out a card between two fingers. Wade Wilson accepts the card, eyeing it with interest. 

“Kid fucker needs a lesson on keeping his hands to himself.” 

“But honey, my birthday isn’t for another six months!” Wade looks down at the golden card in his hand, already giddy. 

Printed across the front is two words: ‘Steven Westcott.’


End file.
